You are Mine
by Wassupkiba
Summary: ahh! Omph! Sasuke says as Kyuubi flings him onto his back onto Narutos bed. Climbing over Sasuke on all fours, Kyuubi/Naruto leans down and whispers into Sasukes ears "You are mine." ONESHOT YAOI M FOR REASON!


RATED M FOR A REASON!! THIS IS YAOI FROM THE GET-GO! ATTEMPTED RAPE!!

This story is just here so I could pratice writing lemons. If you are looking for a story with a plot, you are looking in the wrong place. This is a Yaoi one-Shot. Nothing more.

**You Are Mine**

* * *

"Naruto? I read your note! about the secret mission!" Sasuke says quietly, slipping into Naruto's darkened apartment. Stepping lightly into the blonds room Sasuke turns and slowly closes the window from which he entered. Checking that he wasn't followed Sasuke turns and whispers "Narut-HMPF!"

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand covers Sasuke's mouth. "Shhhhh…"

"Narpfto?" (Naruto?)Calming down Sasuke relaxes…that is until a hand suddenly shoves itself down sasukes boxers. Then comes Sasukes startled "PAFT?" (What?)

Suddenly jumping away from the unknown man behind him Sasuke turns to see Naruto. But not the Naurto he knows. The Naruto standing before him was taller..with a wild aura. His hair was longer and had red ends. His right eye was red and his left was blue. His scars on his cheeks were darker, deeper...more vivid. 'What happened?' Sasuke thinks as he backs up toward a wall."Umm..Na-Naruto! what happened?! ah!" Tripping over Narutos backpack he stumbles to the floor.

"What about t-the n-note you g-gave me?!"

"Note? HAH! that was just a ploy to get you here. I need you Sasuke... Please...help me..." The strong deep voice that had memorized Sasuske suddenly turned pleading. Seeing Naruto's right eye turn purplish then a purple blue, Sasuke stands up and trys to reason to Naruto as the kyuubi calmed down.

"Naruto? what happened?!"

"I-I dont know...The seal started to burn and I passed out. I don't remember what-"Shuddering and shaking Narutos last words are lost in sputtering and growls. Walking towards Naruto, who is obviously in pain, Sasuke touches Narutos hunched shoulder. "Kyuubi...AAHH!" Screams Sasuke when Naruto flings Sasuke into the wall.

"Oww! Naru-MPFT" Was all Sasuke could say before Kyuubi/Naruto attacked his lips forcing his tongue in his mouth. Tongues battling for dominance Naruto wins and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Smashing their mouths together caused Sasuke's lips to get caught in between teeth and cut. Soon the metallic taste of blood filled their mouths, which seemed to cause naruto to go crazy (or more-so seeing his current state). Digging his claws into Sasukes arm, small trails of blood flowed from the wounds. Resurfacing for air, Sasuke catchs a glimpse of Narutos eyes, both of which turned blood red. The transformation was complete...Naruto couldn't hear him anymore...

Kyuubi released one of saskues arms and rips off the dark haired mans shirt first, then reaches down for his pant waist band.

"No! Naruto stop! wait!" Sasuke pleads as he struggles to push the blond off of him. Apparently those work outs did have effect on Narutos strengh. "You don't want to do this!"

"Oh really?" Kyuubi says looking at sasuke as he roughly pulls off sasukes pants and boxers "I think I do.

"ahh! Omph! Sasuke says as Kyuubi flings him onto his back onto Narutos bed. Climbing over sasuke on all fours

Kyuubi leans down and whispers into sasukes ears "You are mine."

Eyes wide, Sasuke starts to breath quickly and shake. Trying to cover his naked body from the chilled air and the blonds stare, Kyuubi grabs Sasuks wrists and pins the above his head with one hand, leaving the other to wander Sasukes chest. Kissing Sasukes neck harshly, Sasuke gasps as Kyuubi his softspot. "Hehee." He says before he roughly bites it, drawing blood. Lapping at the new would on Sasukes colar bone Sasuke shivers as he feels Kyuubi's hand wander south until it stops at his penis.

"You like that?" Kyuubi looked up at sasukes flushed face when Sasuke gasped at the touch. Turning his blushing face away from naruto Sasuke suppresses a moan when Kyuubi began to stroke Sasukles member. Kyuubi removed his hand from sasuke and reached over to his end table and grabbed a pair of metallic handcuffs.

"What?! No stop!" Sasuke struggles , turning side to side violently to no avail, as Kyuubi straddles the Uchiha and cuff his hands to the head board." W-why are y-you doing this?!"

"Oh my! Is Uchiha Sasuke crying?!" Indeed Sasuke was crying, more like the single tear, but you get the idea. "We will just have to do something to change that wont we?" He says as he licks the tear away. sitting back upon Sasukes unwillingly aroused member Kyuubi ground himself into him, the friction causing both of them to moan. Crawling backwards Kyuubi paints kisses and hickeys on the light pale skin and pauses to dip is pink rough tongue into Sasukes Belly button. Liking Sasukes reaction (which was a gasp, moaning then cursing at naruto to unchain him) Kyuubi continued to Sasukes dick.

"D-dont you d-dare, dobe." He says shaking.

"Not your choice, _teme" _Naruto says as he licks the tip causing Sasuke to moan, shudder then throw his head back.

Licking the shaft, occasionally taking the head into his mouth, Kyuubi teases Sasuke, pissing off the dark haired man.

"You ass hole. Just do it! Nhh! D-dont tease me!"

"Why so enthusiastic Sasuke?"

Ugh! y-you..Ass- ah nnh-Ahh-uuuuhhhhhh!"Sasuke throws his head back once more as Kyuubi drags his rough, cat like tongue across the underside on Sasukes member giving Sasuke a rather unique sensation. Finally, Kyuubi sits up, maneuvering Sasukes legs out from under him, and suddenly takes Sasukes enitre length into his wet cavern.

"AHH! NGHH-AHH!" Screams Sasuke as he feels the warmth and wetness, something 'virgin Sasuke' has never felt.

"What?! What are you d-doing nh-AH!" He shouts when as soon as Sasuke reached his peak, kyuubi removed the rock hard member from his mouth, with his hand around the base of the cock, making sure the man underneith him couldnt find realise. "You B-bastard..." Breathing heavily Sasuke says looking up at the blond.

"You need to be more quiet." He says as he tyes a peice of cloth torn from Sasukes discarded shirt.

Seeing a fox like grin with longer than normal fangs Sasuke shudders 'What happened to him?! Why is he doing this to-' "MEPF?"(me?) the last part of his thoughts were forced out of his mouth when he felt a finger enter him. He froze as another was entered. Pain shot up when a third was entered and the fingers were scissored and twisted.

"WHA PR UO PHOINFH?!(what are you doing?)

"Stop clenching, teme...or else it will hurt worse." Kyuubi growls before removing his fingers and removing his pants and boxers. Twisting and turning Sasuke kicked out with his feet as a last ditch effort to save himself from rape.

"GUUH!" Yells Kyuubi as foot connected to gut harshly and sharply. Tumbling from the bed, Kyuubi started to breath heavily and shudder, curling into the fetal position he stayed there for a few long minutes. When Sasukes breathing returned to semi-normal, he turned to his side, or as much as he could and looked over the edge of the bed to see, a shivering boy curled into a ball.

"Narfpho?" (Naruto?)

"Un?"

"NARFPHO! MEH ME OUFP HEAWR!" (Naruto! get me outta here!)

"Unn.." Comes the groggy reply as Naruto sits up and shakes his head. "Where? Why does my mouth taste like-"

"NARFPHO! HELHP ME! SOHMBOPHY! MEH ME OUFP HEAWR!" (naruto! help me! somebody! get me otta here!) Sasuke screams out muffled, as he twists and turns trying to get out of the hand cuffs in case the kyuubi surfaced again. Freezing Naruto turns around, obviously shocked, startled, and scared out of his mind to see his team mate, and friend tied to his bed, naked and shivering.

"Sas-sasuke?!" Reaching over to Sasuke he stops as Sasuke starts to shake.

"DOPHT! DOPHT COMPH NERF ME!" (Dont! dont come near me!) He says wide eyed.

"Sasuke, I-I am..." Naruto starts to cry as he unties the gag from Sasukes mouth.

"YOU FUCKING DEMON! LET ME GO YOU SICK FREAK!"

"Sasuke..." With shaking fingers Naruto unlocks the handcuffs. When the soft metal click was heard, Naruto turned on his heel and ran out of the apartment banging the door closed. Sitting up after a second, sasuke rubs his wrists and thinks 'What the hell was that?! What the fuck was that demon trying to do? What...what did the kyuubi do to naruto? NARUTO!' Shock races through his body as he realizes what had happened.  
Tsunade had said the seal was weakening...and it wouldn't be long before they started to meld together. Thinking back, be noticed it was spring time, the time most animals would be in heat. The Kyuubi wouldn't be an exception. It all made morbid sense. When the seal broke, and the Kyuubi surfaced the first rational action it would do would be to mate with the person emotionally closest to Naruto.

"Me? Naruto feels closest to _me_? Oh god, NARUTO!" Grabbing his pants and shirt, he pulls them on quickly and rushes outside into the chilly night air. Huffing, and puffing, Sasuke looks around and continues to run around the village to Tsunades office. Hoping she would be working late as usual he rushes through the door.

"Tsunade!"

Startled, the woman looks up from behind stacks of paper work. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? why is your shirt tor-"

"His seal broke."

"...WHAT?!" Standing up , the middle aged woman named tsunade, slammed her fists on the desk.

"His seal broke.

"I heard you! But at this time of the year.."

"He is in heat."

"I know that...wait, how do you know that?"

"How do you think?" Sasuke crossed his arms, leaving Tsunade to her own conclusions.

"He didnt-?!"

"No he didnt..I kicked him when he was about to and he..changed..back."

"Where is he know?"

"I dont know. he ran out as soon as he untied me."

"go find him! He is unstable! you have to find him!"

"Hai!"

"Also! Sasuke! Don't hurt him...he is vulnerable right now. He doesn't know what is happening."

"Hai Tsunade-Sama"

Jumping out of the window, Sasuke turns and runs down a street. Sensing an odd chakra signature he follows it in to the forest surrounding the outskirts of the village. The darkness was more stifling and every thing seemed darker..more sinister. Catching the 'scent' once again, Sasuke runs deeper in the forest.

Jumping from limb to limb, tree to tree Sasuke reaches an old abandoned house. Or what was left of one. Windows were broken, the roof was sunken in, and graffiti decorated to walls. Walking closer, Sasuke reads the words and phrases, 'Demon''cursed''fucking demon!"burn in hell!''Hate U!'

"What is this? This is where--?" Sasuke whispers to himself. Know he knows where Naruto would hide, when the villagers got violent. Walking into the house, floor boards creaking, Sasuke sees a door ajar. Walking to the door, he places an ear next to it, and he hears sniffling, and whimpering.  
"Naruto?"

"Gah!! DONT COME IN HERE! PLEASE! please..pl-p-please...don't.."Entering the room he sees Naruto sitting on an old and moth eaten cot, sobbing. Walking slowly to him, Naruto freaks out and pushes himself farther into the corner muttering/sobbing "Please..I-I am s-sorry. I-I- n-never me-ment -t-to-"

Since walking closer, just threw the teen into more hysterics, so sasuke decided to move quickly and stop the blond from moving. Without a plan or thought of how he would do that Sasuke walking quickly and wrapped his arms around the blond, into an awkward hug. Apparently this was a good plan seeing how Naruto froze as soon as Sasuke started to move and held his breath when Sasuke 'hugged' him.

"S-sasuke?"

"Shhh. Naruto...its ok...I am here..."Whispering calming words, Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap and began to rock back and forth. When he ran out of things to say to the hysterical dobe he talked about little things, things that just popped into his head to try to get the blond to calm down. "Did you know? it is going to rain tomorrow."

"Sniff-Really?b-but it is s-so s-sunny."

Seeing he got a response, Sasuke continued, "I know. but that is what Tsunade said." Suddenly, Sasuke looked down to see the blond grow tense and start to cry again. "What is the matter?"

"S-she is g-gonna b-be m-mad at m-me! I a-am going t-to be k-kicked out f-for s-sure!"

"I wont let that happen."

"W-why not? I a-almost r-raped you!"

"I know that...but it wasn't you. It was the kyuubi."

"But if i didn't l-l-..love you, t-then she w-wouldnt have g-gone a-after you"

"I am glad you went after me," seeing the odd expression Naruto gave him he continued "I love you Naruto. I always have...if you went to some one else...I would have been hurt.." Looking back down he looks into Blue, tear-filled eyes. "What did I say this time?"

"Do..do you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"You love me?"

"Of course. I am yours"


End file.
